halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Stories: Elites ( Prologue )
The beginning On a dark and rainy day two weeks after halo ce elites land from drop pods right next to a hill. An elite major said "Move , move , move!" The elite major is sniped by a marine but, survives with his shields wiped out. The ultra elite leader says " Go , Go ,Go " While charging dozens of elite minors are wiped out by marines with machine gun turrets. There were three turrets. The ultra elite said " We must hurry if we fail our brothers in air will be wiped out by the u.n.s.c. artillery before they can land, its up that hill guarded by those marines. " The elite major is gunned down by a marine gunner. A elite minor shoots down an marine with his plasma rifle only to be blasted by another marine with a shotgun. The elites rush and shoot down the other two marine gunners. Then the last 3 elites ( 2 minors and the ultra ( the covenant platoon leader ) ) charge towards the squad of 8 marines guarding the artillery . One elite minor blasts the marine with the shot gun marine with a plasma rifle. Another marine throws a frag grenade at that elite minor and destroys the elite's shields. Then he shoots down the elite. The ultra elite meles a marine killing him. Then the elite minor tries to mele a marine but, the marine dodges it and shoots the minor until its shields burst. The elite minor then kicks the marine all the way off the hill. Another marine guns the elite minor down. The ultra elite is bombarded with bullets before he even can get a good aim and seconds later his shields are destroyed. He was also shoot a second after that then he bent down,coughed out blood,and said " On the blood of our fathers... " then he dives away from a series of bullets " ...on the blood of our sons. " He ignites his energy sword and moves his head about dodging a bullet then throws a plasma grenade on a marine who explodes. He then leaps forward and slashes a marine with his energy sword. He grabs the marine beside him and throws him into another one. Then he sees one marine left in his way ( Lieutenant Clifford ). He then charges towards the officer and the lieutenant aims and right before he fires the ultra elite slices his weapon in two. The ultra elite swings again but, the lieutenant thrusts his combat knife into the ultra elite. The elite looks up and sees his comrades being obliterated. He then says in his mind " Masters. Prophets I have failed. " Then he falls. The other two marines that the ultra elite tossed into each other got up and said " Good work , command is going to be impressed. " The battle of Vandalyum was a complete failure. That day an entire regiment of covenant were wiped out with no chance of escape. While we wept the humans cheered and it was a battle never forgotten by us. What happens now? Four months later... That ultra elite was one of my three dead brothers Hal'Sang his death is unbearable to me. We are sangheili the vanguards of the covenant. We fight for the prophets truth and wisdom. My name was Shanle 'Tang and I am disgusted with Thel' Vadam's poor performance as a zealot allowing the human scum and their demon to destroy halo. The demon killed my other two brothers one enlisted because of Hal's death and the other was an experienced major who was also killed. I will now enlist and take every human's life that stands in my way starting with Lieutenant Clifford then the demon will fall by my hand. Category:Halo Stories Elites